Legends:Grande Purgo Jedi
O Grande Purgo Jedi foi um evento galáctico planejado e executado pelo Chanceler Supremo e Lorde Negro dos Sith Palpatine para a destruição de quaisquer Jedi seguinte à Ordem Jedi ou seguisse seus caminhos, no final das Guerras Clônicas. Teve seu Início no ano de 19 ABY. O Grande Purgo Jedi começou em Coruscant, quando o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine ordenou a todos os comandantes do Exército Clone a Ordem 66, que legalizou o fim dos Jedi por toda a Galáxia, alegando que os mesmos planejavam um golpe contra ele para tomarem o poder. Após a luta contra o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu, Darth Sidious sofreu danos, o que ocasionou a desculpa perfeita para alegar um "golpe" de tomada de poder praticado pelos Jedi. O Grande Purgo Jedi se extendeu durante todo o período de transição entre a República Galáctica e o Império Galáctico. História Prelúdio: A "Rebelião Jedi" Após Anakin Skywalker descobrir a verdade sobre a identidade de Palpatine, tendo sido revelado à ele pelo próprio Palpatine que ele era Darth Sidious, o Lorde Negro dos Sith que os Jedi vinham visando capturar há quase uma década, o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu organizou um pequeno grupo de Mestres Jedi, composto por Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin e ele mesmo para prender o Supremo Chanceler. Skywalker tinha o desejo de juntar-se aos Jedi na missão, mas Windu negou-se a permitir que ele os acompanhasse. Os Jedi entraram no gabinete do Supremo Chanceler e entraram em um feroz duelo com Palpatine. Agen Kolar foi morto imediatamente pelo Lorde Sith. Em seguida, Saeese Tiin e com um esforço um pouco maior, Kit Fisto foi atingido pelo sabre de luz de Palpatine e morto. thumb|right|224px|Palpatine mata Mace Windu aos olhos de [[Legends:Anakin Skywalker|Anakin.]] O duelo prosseguiu, agora entre Windu e Palpatine. Windu conseguiu derrubar seu oponente, que lançou Relâmpagos da Força contra o Jedi. Windu conseguiu reter os relâmpagos com seu sabre de luz, e com muita dificuldade, defendeu-se deles. Nesse momento, Skywalker, que havia vindo em auxílio dos Jedi, entrou no gabinete. Vendo que ambos Windu e Palpatine clamavam por ajuda, ele ativou seu sabre de luz e golpeou Windu, que foi então atingido pelos relâmpagos de Palpatine. Usando dos relâmpagos, Palpatine o lançou para fora do gabinete, o lançando pela janela. Skywalker estava claramente horrorizado pelo que havia feito, e apesar de sua culpa ou por causa dela, se curvou ante Palpatine, abraçando o lado sombrio, que o nomeou Darth Vader, seu novo aprendiz Sith. Skywalker pedia que em troca, pudesse salvar Padmé Amidala, sua esposa, da morte, que ele mesmo havia previsto. Embora muitos dizem que Windu empatou com Palpatine, há quem diga que o Lorde Sith sentiu a chegada de Skywalker e permitiu de propósito sua suposta derrota, para que Anakin completasse sua jornada ao Lado Sombrio. Ordem 66 thumb|left|230px|Darth Sidious transmite a [[Legends:Ordem 66|Ordem 66 para o Comandante Cody.]] Em seguida, Palpatine acionou a Ordem 66. A Ordem 66 foi um procedimento que havia sido protocolado em todos os soldados clones de Kamino, que baseava-se em assassinar os seus Generais Jedi. Ele ordenou individualmente a Ordem à cada comandante clone, tendo primeiramente a ordenado ao comandante Cody, que respondia ao General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Além de Kenobi, todos os Generais em ação foram atacados. A Ordem permaneceu ativa mesmo após o fim da guerra, uma vez que foram registrados Jedi sobreviventes, como o próprio Kenobi, que sobreviveu ao ataque dos seus soldados clones. Devido à isso, a Ordem 66 permaneceu ativa mesmo após a Operação: Extermínio e o Grande Purgo Jedi continuou mesmo após a Ascenção do Império, acabando somente durante a Nova República. Assalto ao Templo Jedi thumb|203px|Anakin Skywalker e os soldados clones invadem o Templo Jedi. Simultaneamente, Palpatine enviou seu mais recente aprendiz, Darth Vader, em uma missão ao Templo Jedi de Coruscant, acompanhado por inúmeros soldados clones da Legião 501 que o auxiliaram em uma missão para erradicar os Jedi. Uma longa batalha ocorreu no templo, com muitas mortes de ambos os lados. Poucos Jedi escaparam e os restantes foram mortos ali mesmo. O recém-titulado Imperador aproveitou estar severamente ferido após seu duelo com Windu e relatou ao Senado Galáctico ter sofrido um ataque por parte dos Jedi, que pretendiam tomar controle da República usurpando o seu controle sobre o Grande Exército da República, utilizando gravações de áudio de seu duelo contra Windu para convencê-los do ocorrido. O Império estimou que menos de 100 Jedi haviam escapado da traição de Darth Vader e pelos clones que o auxiliavam. Entre os pouco sobreviventes estavam Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rahm Kota, Yoda, K'Kruhk, T'ra Saa, Quinlan Vos e Shaak Ti. Muitos Jedi que sobreviveram ao Purgo, como Kai Hudorra, deixaram seus sabres de luz de lado, sabendo que seu período como mantedores da paz havia acabado. Outros Jedi, como Olee Starstone and Dass Jennir, continuaram combatendo o Império e tentaram contatar outros Jedi. Kenobi e Yoda secretamente escaparam para Tatooine e Dagobah, respectivamente. Contudo, antes de se esconder, Obi-Wan e Yoda alteraram uma chamada de retorno sendo enviada do Templo como um aviso para manter longe outros Jedi; como resultado, muitos Jedi escaparam de serem surpreendidos e mortos. Resultado Após a execução da Ordem 66 e da morte de grande parte dos Jedi, o Imperador Palpatine transformou a Velha República no Império Galáctico, um novo governo dominante. Pelos anos que se seguiram, a Ordem 66 continuou ativa. Os Jedi foram frequentemente caçados e muitos foram mortos por Darth Vader, servos do Império, ou até mesmo pelas mãos de caçadores de recompensas. Conforme a Guerra Civil Galáctica decorria, o Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, que havia sobrevivido à Ordem, treinou Luke Skywalker, o filho de Darth Vader, nos caminhos dos Jedi. Conforme a Aliança Rebelde tomava vantagem sobre o Império, mais Jedi começaram à se revelar, vendo que agora o perigo havia sido diminuído com a derrota dos Sith. Jedi sobreviventes iriam unir-se à Nova Ordem Jedi. Fontes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Dark Empire'' endnotes *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Categoria:Conflitos Categoria:Batalhas do Grande Purgo Jedi Categoria:Primeiras campanhas Imperiais Categoria:Genocídios e massacres Categoria:Jedi